TRES DRABBLES PARA UNA FRESA
by Milly3000med-Maryeli
Summary: Tres temas elegidos de un foro que al parecer no volvere a visitar XD, dedicado a un personaje de Bleach en el dia de su cumpleaños C:
1. Entre copos de nieve

_**Se supone que iba a ver un concurso de drabbles en una pagina chirukista, pero como hasta ahora nadie se manifiesta y ya que tengo los drables redactados, y despues de muchas cavilaciones (ejem, en verdad no recordaba mi contraseña je je je) aqui se los dejo, que disfruten :P**_

_**Pedido #1 kora: **_Quiero un drabble donde Rukia esté esperando a Ichigo en un parque, en un día nevado, lista para darle su regalo. Que sea muy tierno 333

**ENTRE COPOS DE NIEVE**

_La ciudad esta tan tranquila esta tarde, incluso las personas parecen haberse puesto de acuerdo para dejar sus coches en casa y salir a caminar… a donde sea que miro veo familias paseando, niños jugando en la nieve y parejas tomadas de la mano. Suspiro y decido contemplar el cielo. Aun cuando las personas consideran que el gris es un color triste a mi me sigue gustando, claro, no tanto como el color naranja que se ve mejor en verano…_

– "_Oye enana, ¿Por qué estás sonriendo?" – Oigo una voz por encima de mi hombro que hace que un súbito escalosfrío recorra mi espalda y erice mi piel – "¿Te sientes bien? Te ves un poco roja" – Dice con un tono de voz mas suave colocando una de sus manos sobre mi frente mientras yo intento inútilmente negar con la cabeza, así que solo retrocedo dos pasos, respiro hondo…_

– "_No me pasa nada, baka, además llegas tarde" – Será tal vez porque lo dije un poco fuerte, pero la expresión en el rostro de Ichigo era de total desconcierto, luego de unos segundos cerró los ojos y rascó la parte posterior de su cabeza con la mano derecha mientras que con la izquierda buscaba algo en el bolsillo en su chaqueta hasta que finalmente sacó un trozo de papel._

– "_No entendía muy bien la pista, además me la pusiste bastante difícil, enana" – Dijo un tono de voz muy seria – "Aparte los demás están reunidos en casa, ¿Era tan necesario que nos encontráramos a-?"_

_Ahora que lo pienso, ha de haber sido un poco raro, para todas las personas aquella tarde en el parque, ver a dos jóvenes aparentemente discutiendo por algo y repentinamente la más bajita tirando de la bufanda del joven de curioso color de cabello para darle un fugaz beso._

_Te vi parpadear e intentar decir algo sin éxito, así que me limité a sonreír y decir lo que supongo se dice en momentos como estos._

– "_Feliz cumpleaños, Ichigo"._

_Y entonces, finos y blancos copos de nieve cayeron como un segundo regalo del cielo._

– "¿Qué tanto estas escribiendo, Rukia?" – Siento unas cálidas manos posándose sobre mis hombros mientras me esfuerzo por ocultar lo que escribía con mis brazos.

– "No es n-nada importante, ¿No estabas abajo en la fiesta con los demás?" – Intento cambiar el tema de la conversación.

– "Te extrañaba, así que subí a buscarte" – Dijo mientras desviaba la mirada… ¿Será acaso que se ha sonrojado? – "Vamos abajo, ¿Si?"

Me limité a asentir, cerré cautelosamente mi diario y me puse de pie, entonces sentí como entrelazaba los dedos de nuestras manos y me guiaba hasta las escaleras.

– "Espera, ¿No habíamos quedado en que sería un secreto?" – Le digo sin poder ocultar el rubor en mis mejillas.

– "Si, pero ten presente que en cualquier momento puedo cambiar de opinión" – Comenta antes de soltar mi mano y robarme un beso. Ahora que lo pienso, si sus besos han de saber tan bien, yo también podría cambiar de opinión en cualquier momento.

**:P**


	2. Un cumpleaños diferente

_**Segundo Drabble, ejem, habian varios temas y yo elegi tres XD**_

_**Pedido #4: saa DiLaurentis: **_De como paso Ichigo su cumpleaños durante los 17 meses que estuvo sin poderes de Shinigami. Que Rukia haga acto de presencia de una manera poco ortodoxa -osea nada de mariposas ni viento ni esas cosas-.

**UN CUMPLEAÑOS DIFERENTE**

Justo antes de cruzar la puerta senkai que me traería de vuelta al Mundo Humano me volví hacia ella y le dije: "Nos vemos", deseando secretamente que fuera pronto, pero al parecer no sería así. Abrí los ojos sin prisa para contemplar el mismo frío color del techo de mi habitación, "Vaya que te estas tomando tu tiempo, enana", pensé antes de ser interrumpido por un golpe en mi abdomen.

– "¡DESPIERTA ICHIGOOO!"

– "¡DEJA DE HACER ESO, VIEJO!" – Grité con todas mis fuerzas una vez que recuperé el aire que exhale forzadamente – "Un día de estos vas a matarme".

Mi voz se hizo más suave mientras una vena saltaba en mi frente al ver a mi padre lloriqueando frente a una foto de mi difunta madre salida de algún lugar desconocido y misterioso.

– "DEMONIOS, DEJA DE HACER ESO" – Grité mientras lo expulsaba de mi habitación. Mi padre aún tenía esas extrañas costumbres. Involuntariamente desvié la mirada al calendario colocado en mi escritorio y suspiré al ver la fecha, "En verdad deseaba que este año fuera diferente".

En el transcurso del día recibí llamadas y mensajes de texto de mis compañeros de instituto, de los integrantes de los diferentes clubes a los que había pertenecido, incluso algunos compañeros de la secundaria recordaron que día era hoy, pero al parecer a alguien se le olvidó.

–"¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!" – Inoue, Tatsuki, Keigo, Chad, Ishida y mis hermanas decidieron preparar una pequeña fiesta sorpresa para la ocasión.

– "Quita esa cara Kurosaki o vamos a empezar a creer que no te alegra vernos" – Comentó disimuladamente Ishida, mientras se ajustaba las gafas. Hice una media sonrisa y empecé a agradecer a todos, después de todo se esmeraron en que pasara una tarde feliz, pero era como si algo o alguien faltara.

Casi al terminar la velada me rodearon todos para cantar el "Happy Birthday" mientras Yuzu sostenía un pastel con un par de velas, por un segundo me incliné para apagarlas de un soplido como era de costumbre y al siguiente mi rostro estaba embarrado de crema chantilly y mis amigos me veían con expresiones que iban desde el asombro hasta la risa. Me volví dispuesto a asesinar al de la ingeniosa idea, pero a primera vista no vi a nadie.

– "¿A dónde estas mirando?. Estoy aquí idiota". – Oí una voz que reconocí de inmediato y descendí el ángulo de mi mirada en 45 grados – "Ru-" – Un repentino gancho al hígado me quitó la respiración.

– "Ya quita esa cara de cachorro apaleado, pareciera como si no te alegrara verme, baka" – Le oí decir mientras pasaba por mi lado para saludar a los demás. Y solo hice lo único que podía hacer en ese momento: Sonreí, después de todo, este año mi cumpleaños si fue realmente diferente.

**:P**


	3. Aeropuerto

_**El tercer drabble de esta fecha especial para Bleach.**_

_**#16 la chapis: **_Quiero uno donde ellos se queden atascados en el aeropuerto de ida a su Luna de Miel , una situacion chistosa/romantica , estan deseperados por llegar , pero no quiero nada subido de tono etc etc .

**AEROPUERTO**

_Un joven de peculiar color de cabello esperaba ansioso, tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo dando pequeños pasos de un lado a otro hasta que finalmente una delicada figura vestida de blanco apareció en el extremo opuesto y se acercó lentamente hasta llegar a él, le tomó una milésima de segundo levantar el velo que cubría su rostro para descubrir el rostro dueño de esos hermosos ojos lila y entonces todo volvió a ser perfecto…_

Abrió los ojos por reflejo, al percibir la súbita sensación de estar cayendo al vacío, esto solo le recordó lo terriblemente entumecido que tenia el cuello y que no estaba viviendo el sueño de todo recién casado… así es, se había casado hace mas de un día y aún no era capaz de disfrutar de su "luna de miel", maldijo diez mil veces mentalmente y hubiera seguido haciéndolo sino fuera porque un vaso de café hizo aparición en su campo visual.

– "Dicen que aún hay problemas en el aeropuerto de París" – La joven de ojos lila dejó el café en las manos del joven, se sentó a su lado y suspiró – "Al parecer los universitarios si protestan en serio por allá".

– "Lo siento" – Se disculpó mientras jugaba pasando el café de una mano a otra – "Nuestra luna de miel empieza con el pie izquierdo, se supone que nosotros deberíamos estar… bueno… ya sabes… recorriendo esas calles con pintores ambulantes y ese museo de Laubre que tanto querías visitar".

La muchacha escupió el café que estaba bebiendo y se echó a reír por un buen rato, ante la mirada atónita de su esposo.

– "Es el museo de Louvre, no La-ubre" – Tomando un sorbo de su café – "Además tenemos tiempo de sobra, recuerda que ambos pedimos vacaciones en nuestros trabajos" – Levantando un poco hombros, tratando de ocultar el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

El joven emitió un bufido y se disponía a protestar pero calló al contemplarla. Realmente le parecía encantadoramente linda cuando se sonrojaba, y entonces se hizo la nota mental de hacerla sonrojar más a menudo.

– "Por cierto, ¿Qué hora crees que es?" – Preguntó ella.

Él estaba a punto de responderle cuando se oyó una voz que anunciaba la salida del vuelo para París, reprogramado para las 1:30 am. La joven pareja se puso de pie, tomó sus maletas y antes de comenzar a caminar, la muchacha le hizo una seña a su esposo, para que se acercara y le susurró algo al oído.

– "Feliz cumpleaños, Ichigo" – Dándole un breve pero intenso beso – "Cuando lleguemos a París te daré tu regalito".

– "Ru-kia… yo" – En medio de tanto estrés incluso él había olvidado que era su cumpleaños, pero después de un beso así… – "No tienes idea de cuantas ganas tengo de desenvolver mi regalo".

**:p**


End file.
